In The Dark
by anonymous1222
Summary: After the destruction of Roanapur by some unknown force, which led to the deaths of Dutch and Benny, Rock and Revy are forced to flee and start a new life. But can the two escape their dark pasts and live a normal life or are some things just inescapable?
1. Chapter 1

In the Dark

Chapter 1

Rock and Revy stood on the deck of the Black Lagoon as the fiery remnants of the Lagoon Company's office fell to the earth. "Those fucking bastards," Revy screamed out as she started running toward the burning wreckage, Cutlasses drawn. But Rock quickly jumped forward and pulled her to the ground, pinning her to the deck with all his might. "Rock, you bastard, let me go."

"No, Revy," Rock said as he struggled against the gunslinger's strength, "it's too late." As idealistic as he was, even he couldn't deny what had just happened, "Benny and Dutch are gone. We have to get out of here."

"Don't give me that shit, Rock," Revy managed to get an arm free and elbowed Rock in the ribs, but he held firm, "I'm going to kill those fuckers."

"Revy, you can't. There's too many of them, and I'm not going to let you die as well. Nothing you do will bring them back." He felt Revy relax under his hold, "Dutch told us to get out of there knowing he wasn't going to make it," Rock released Revy and stood up, "We don't have any other options." Saying this, Rock felt his heart drop. For all his life he had been searching for meaning…some reason to actually wake up and go about his day. And the Lagoon Company was his wake up call. But now, seeing it up in flames, he knew that there was nothing anyone could do.

"What's going on, Rock," Revy said as she sat up. She holstered her Cutlasses and continued, "What the fuck are Balalaika and Chang doing? How could they let this happen?"

Rock just stood there for a moment, looking past what remained of their company to the city beyond. Gunshots were ringing out throughout the entire city. In the dark night, he could clearly see the numerous buildings caught ablaze, and the explosions going off left and right. He closed his eyes, trying to piece together what had happened.

_-It had come out of nowhere. One moment Rock was handling some finances from their recent jobs while Revy slept on the couch beside him, snoring, with a magazine resting on her chest, when suddenly they heard a chain of explosions. Revy woke up from the sound, but they both decided that they best not get involved in what didn't concern them…. until Dutch barged through the door, blood flowing from two gunshot wounds—one in the arm, another in the gut—and screamed, "Get the boat started, now." He tossed the keys to Rock and grabbed his shotgun from a mount on the wall._

"_Dutch, where's Benny?" The ex-salary man asked, noticing that the crew's techie had not come back with Dutch._

"_They got him outside the Yellow Flag," Dutch said through clenched teeth as he started loading shells into his gun, "now RUN."_

_Without further delay, Rock and Revy scaled the fire escape to docks and ran toward the boat. But as they reached the ramp leading to the deck of the old PT boat, they heard a deafening boom behind them and turned around to see, to their horror, pieces of the building raining down in a fiery inferno…..-_

Rock opened his eyes and snapped back to reality. "Let's go," he said, and the two made their way toward the cabin, "Once we get some distance between us and whoever is doing this, we'll try to contact someone.

xxxxXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

Once the two had put a couple of miles between them and the war that was Roanapur, they set anchor and went about trying to figure out what was going on. "Miss Balalaika….Come in, Miss Balalaika. This is Rock from the Lagoon Company. Do you read?" Nothing, just the empty hum from the receiver, "It's no good, Revy. Chang, Balalaika, no one we're on good terms with is getting our signal."

"This is bad, Rock. If someone's got the balls to take on both Balalaika and Chang, not to mention all the criminals they'd have to go through in the streets alone, and still get these kind of results…Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Rock took out the earpiece and placed it on the radio.

"I smell a rat. No one would be able to pull this off without having someone on the inside fetching information."

"I see," Rock leaned back in his chair as Revy sat down in the free seat next to him, "but the question is who was he infiltrating. Balalaika's men are loyal to a fault and she personally knows everyone in her organization that could get close enough to get any relevant information."

"Yeah, and Chang's no slouch either. But something about this just screams 'rat.' Hell, even the Rip-Off church isn't picking up."

"Regardless," Rock said, "that's not important right now. We need to figure out what we are going to do from now on."

Revy was shocked by what he had just said. Normally Rock was the one who would be the most concerned about getting to the bottom of something like this. It wasn't like him to just turn his back on a mystery. She just couldn't believe such a suggestion came from his mouth. "Rock," she said, casting him a wary look, "what are you suggesting."

"Roanapur's lost, Revy. Dutch and Benny our gone. And considering that this attack didn't just target the large syndicates, I'd say that someone is aiming to wipe all traces of the city off the map, which means that we aren't safe."

Revy shot up and started screaming, "So what, just run?"

"What else are we supposed to do?" he screamed back, looking up at her from the chair, "We don't know who we are fighting, we don't know what they want, and we certainly don't know what they are planning next. But face it the Lagoon Company is finished, and we have to run."

Revy was furious. She pulled her arm back, ready to strike Rock, but, biting her lip, let her arm fall to her side. "So what now?" she asked, shaking, "where do we go? Japan? Fuck that. You and me will be on the run there just as much as here after all that shit we pulled." She turned and looked out a window at the distant City where the flickering lights of flaming buildings and the occasional flash of an explosion were the only sight of the city remaining. "And what place exists to house the living dead?" Her eyes narrowed in a depressed droop that Rock hadn't seen since their job in Japan. "Roanapur was the only place on earth for people like us."

"Then we change." Revy looked up at him, confused, but he kept going, "Everything we've done up to now was to survive, right? So if we have to change to survive, then so be it."

"You think it's going to be that easy?" Revy said as she took her seat. "Rock, after all this time, you still don't get it, do you? You've changed. That man you see when you look in a mirror is not the same naïve, whimpering, dumbass I took hostage. We both smell of blood. And no matter where we go, on the surface we may look like any normal man and woman. But the people who see us will sense something. They may not know what it is, but at the depths of their hearts they'll know something is off with us." She pulled out a Cutlass and aimed it at the warring city, "Because the truth is, no matter how long I put away my Cutlasses, they'll always be calling to me." She lowered the gun and looked at the man, "But the question is, what will be calling you?"

Rock stared at her with a blank face, taking in each word she said and systematically trying to find fault in her logic. But he couldn't deny it. Even now, being just a few miles from Roanapur made him feel as if he were lost in the world. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, "Even so, we have to go somewhere if we want to survive."

The two sat, silently staring at each other for a few minutes before Revy sighed and stood up, "Fine then. Let's go."

Rock stood up and followed her to the living quarters below deck. The two quickly pulled the mattress off the bottom bunk and tossed it to the floor.

"Damn," Revy said as she pulled a knife out of the drawer from the small table across the room, "Never thought I'd live to see this getting used." She brought the knife down on the mattress and cut it open, revealing a small stash of money hidden within. "Dutch sure thought ahead, didn't he?" She said as Rock started pulling out the stacks of bills.

"We'll have to sell the boat, too." Rock said. Both of them felt their chests tighten at the thought. "Wherever we go, owning this boat will only cause trouble."

"Yeah," Revy said in an empty tone, and the two finished packing away the bills into a small duffel bag.

xxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXxxx

"Passports, papers, and a flight…the works," Rock put the sheet of paper with all their requests on the table and pushed it to the man across him.

"Hmm…" said the old man as he picked up the paper, "that's quite a large order. It won't be cheap. And with your company up in flames, do you even have the means to pay me?"

"Arjun Bai," Rock said as he reached into his pocket, "you see that boat we came in?" he pulled out the key and held it out for the man, "if you get us everything on that list, it's yours."

"Dutch's Lagoon….hah, he must be fighting through every demon in hell right now trying to stop you from doing this."

"Maybe, but that's my problem. So, will you take it?"

Bai looked at the keys, then at Revy, standing a few feet behind Rock with a cigarette in her mouth. "You've got yourself a deal."

Two Years Later

Two men sat across each other in the principal's office of Bellman High School. "Well, I must admit, this is quite the resume," said Principal John Harkman as he closed the folder and placed it on his desk, "but one thing. Your track record is clean, and I've found nothing negative about you in your background check. But it concerns me. Why is it that you haven't been employed for the past two years?"

"Oh," said the man sitting across from the principal, "it's nothing really. Working for that company made me feel like I was missing something in life. So I quit in the hopes that I'd be able to move forward. Then I realized that I just had to get away from my home and get a fresh start."

"Very well," said the principal, and he smiled, "well then, I'd like to welcome you to Bellman High School, Mr. Okajima" he extended his hand, which the man shook.

"Thank you, sir."

"So tell me. Have you found what you were looking for?"

Rock paused for a moment before smiling, "We'll see."

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxXxXXxX

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Please leave some feedback


	2. Chapter 2

In the Dark

Chapter 2

Rock stepped out of the old, beat up sedan and closed the door. He looked at his watch and sighed, "Crap…she's going to be pissed." He walked to the back seat and picked up a bag containing several containers of take-out Chinese. He closed the door and walked up to the house at the end of the tiny driveway.

One story and a little worn down. It wasn't luxury, but it had been home since he and Revy came to the States. He took a deep breath—preparing for the worst—and opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Revy screamed from the couch as she shut off the T.V. "You were supposed to be back an hour ago."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said as he put the food in the small kitchen a few feet behind the couch, "I got held up at another meeting." Rock looked over at the woman. Despite being away from Roanapur for a little over two years now, she still hadn't lost the habit of wearing as little as possible around the house.  
>"What happened this time? Did some kid crash his father's Ferrari into the squash courts?" Revy found never-ending enjoyment in harassing Rock about his employment. "I tell you, I thought I'd seen some spoiled brats in my day. But that school is like a trust fund magnet."<p>

"It's really not that bad. Just because it's a private school doesn't make it elitist."

"Whatever," she said as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a container of rice. "I just don't know how you stand being around those kids all day." She sat back down on the couch, "They're probably more naïve than you were when we first met. But hey," she said as she took a large bite of rice, "it's not their fault that they're being raised inside a fucking bubble."

"I'll give you that," Rock said as he grabbed the other container of rice and sat down next to her, "So, how was work for you?"

"Same old same old," she said as she narrowed her eyes, "more customers just pissing me off."

"You didn't cause a scene…again, did you?"

"Look, that wasn't my fault. That perv slapped my ass while I was taking his order. He had it coming."

"You also got fired on your first day."

"Fuck off," she said, turning away, "I've got a job now, haven't I?

"I guess so."

Finding work for Rock was easy. He had the ability to back up the information his resume due to his experience with "normal" work. Revy, on the other hand, was at a loss. Never having really grown up in a stable society, and with almost no education to speak of really made it difficult to secure a job.

The two ate in relative silence until Rock looked over at Revy's left hand, "Revy," he said, "why aren't you wearing the ring?" he narrowed his eyes at her, "You know that's part of our cover."

"Relax, Rock. I took it off when I got home. It's in my room."

Rock relaxed a bit and finished eating. He tossed the empty container in the trash and closed his eyes.

"Revy…do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She said, slightly annoyed, as she too tossed away an empty container.

"Silence," he slowly opened his eyes, "Even after two years of being away from that city, I can't get used to this night without gunfire."

"It doesn't go away," she said as she opened the fridge and tossed him a beer, "Both of us have already stepped into the darkness. There is no coming back." She flipped the tab, opening the beer, and threw her head back, downing most of the drink in one go.

"I thought that after a couple of months in a steady job I'd start moving away from that life."

"Do you regret it, Rock? Do you think we should have just stayed on the run, constantly living on the edge and fighting?"

"Do you?" Rock said.

"No clue," Rock didn't expect anything different, "I've spent a lot of my life running. I won't lie, at times I miss that lifestyle," she smiled, "the money, to thrill, and the guns," her smile faded, "but that's not really an option. Because without Dutch we don't have the means to go about that kind of business unless we want to get our fucking heads blown off." She finished her beer and grabbed the rest of the six-pack from the fridge. "No one escapes their past. And the faster you try and run from it, the faster it catches up and slits your fucking throat."

"What do we do until then?"

"Well for one," she held up the remainder of the six-pack, "you stop buying this piss. But until then… grab your keys. We're going out."

"What? But it's Thursday, I have to teach tomorrow."

"Just shut up. You're fucking depressing me with all of this nostalgia crap. Now come on. My Cutlasses may be locked away, but don't think I can't kick your scrawny ass."

Seeing this side of Revy brought a smile to Rock's face. He pulled out his keys and followed her outside and stepped into the car. "So, where to? The usual?"

"Hell yeah. It may not be the Yellow Flag, but hey, what can you do?" she lit a cigarette as Rock pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the house.

XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXxxxXXX

"Rokuro, are you okay?" Trish asked as she spotted Rock in the teacher's lounge. He and Revy had stumbled in around 4:00 AM that morning, and now, just four hours later, Rock was still fighting off the alcohol in his system.

"Oh, yes Trish, just a bit under the weather."

"I see," from her tone of voice, he could tell she knew this was bullshit, "so how is your wife doing? I hear she's working now. Is she a teacher as well?"

Rock's eye twitched a bit, "Actually, she's working at the local Haagan Daz in town."

"Oh, is that so," she said. Rock could tell she was looking down on Revy. It wasn't too uncommon in this school. Almost everyone, teachers and parents alike, was trying to find ways to one up each other. Yet they tried to mask it behind thinly veiled attempts at sincerity. But Rock could see the truth. Not that it did him any good.

"Yeah. She's just glad to get out of the house, you know."

"I see…Anyway, my husband and I are having a little get together at our house this weekend. You know, just us married couples. It'll be at 6 o'clock on Saturday night. I'd really appreciate if you'd come."

'Why?' thought Rock, 'So you can show off your wealth?' "I'd love to," Rock put on a fake smile until she walked away. He looked at his watch and sighed, "It's going to be a long day."

Rock stood up and made his way to his first class of the day, Literature II, a sophomore English class. He walked down the halls towards the classroom, fighting the urge to go out to his car and sleep, until he reached the designated room. He could hear the conversations from just outside the door, and with a sigh he walked in. Instantly, the chatter stopped and everyone went to their seats.

Rock had made quite the name for himself as one of the strictest teachers in the school on the third day of classes when, after initially being unable to quiet his class down, he threatened to dock a point on their final score whenever they talked out of line. Since then, everyone learned to just sit down and shut up while he was in the room.

"Good morning class," he said as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a stack of paper, "Today we have our test on Macbeth." He started handing out the tests to the students, "For those of you who have read the play, I am sue you'll do fine. But those of you who haven't…" he stopped at an empty desk. "Does anyone know where Mr. Reitman is?" He wasn't on the excused absence list, so Rock was sure he was cutting class….again. And since no one raised their hand, he simply kept passing out the tests.

School policy dictates that they can't fail a student for being late, or even missing a test as long as it gets taken within three days of the assigned date. Yet another part of this school that just pushed Rock the wrong way. "Okay," he said as he handed out the last test, "you may begin."

Rock walked up to the front of the classroom and sat on the edge of his desk, facing the students. As much as he disliked the school for being too lax on the kids, he had to admit, for the most part they were smart kids—what else could he expect from one of the most prestigious schools in the North East?

At the halfway mark Rock stood up and announced, "You know have twenty minutes left." He could hear the sound of pencils moving faster across each of their papers as time started ticking by. With a light chuckle he turned and looked out the window on the door and noticed Daniel Reitman walking by with two friends. "Class," he said, "I'll be stepping out for a moment. Remember, the honor code is in effect," as he walked out, the idea of the honor code ran through his head. 'Such bullshit,' he thought. But he didn't know if it was his own education or his time in Roanapur that made him think that. But either way, the idea that the students should be completely trusted not to cheat or lie seemed quite foreign to him.

"Mr. Reitman," he called out, but the boy and his friends just kept walking. "Hey, Mr. Reitman," he said a little louder as he picked up his pace and caught up with him. "You have a test today, please come to the classroom."

The three boys stopped and turned to face Rock. "Sorry teach," Daniel said as he took a step forward. Having about a foot on Rock may make him seem intimidating, but Rock just stared up at him with a cold glare, "But I had some car trouble on my way to school." Rock could tell he was lying. He had seen that face before: eyes closed, head tilted slightly up and to the side, and a small smile that just barely showed the teeth.

But he couldn't just call him on it. Last time he did that, Rock was the one to get in trouble. If he was going to accuse the boy of something, he had to be careful. "Did you have to get it towed?" Rock asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said, "it was a big mess. I just lost control and almost totaled it."

"I see. Well, did you get a pass from the office?"

"Well, not yet."

"Is that so? Well, if you just show me the bill, I'll be sure to make sure you aren't marked as late for the day. That way I can let you reschedule the test." Rock held out his hand.

"Umm…well, I kind of left it in the car."

Rock forced back a smile, "Well, that's okay," he looked at his watch, "There's still fifteen minutes of class left. That's way more than enough time to run to the parking lot. I'd hate to have to give you a zero." Rock turned and headed back to the class.

"Wait, you can't do that," Daniel shouted, "that's not fair. You can't just fail me."

"Actually, I can. The school's rulebook clearly states that you are only allowed to reschedule a test in the event of sickness or a legitimate reason for not being here at the time of the test. Normally a traffic accident would count, but the fact that you are here and cannot prove that you were in an accident shows me that you were lying."

"Are you calling me a liar? Remember what happened last time? You'll get in a lot of trouble with the principal if you accuse me again without proof."

"Actually, I don't need proof," Rock narrowed his eyes and stared straight into Daniel's, "Scenario one:" he said and he held up a finger, "I inform the school that you have arrived on time for the test, and you take it with what little time you have left, in which case you may not fail. Scenario two:" he raised another finger, "I inform the school that you have made it on time, but you refuse to take the test in which case you get a zero. Or scenario three:" he raised a third finger, "you tell them that you got in an accident in the hopes that you can reschedule the test."

"Then I'll do that."

"Good, all you'll have to do is go to your car and show them the towing receipt."

"Piece of cake," he said and he and his two friends angrily walked past Rock.

"But Daniel," Rock said before he could walk too far away, "I have one question. If your car had to be towed…how is it that you plan to get the receipt from it?" Rock stared at them with his mouth twisted into a half smile.

Daniel clenched his fists, "you bastard," he said under his breath, but Rock managed to hear it perfectly clear.

"Maybe so," he said and the bell rang, "but I'm just following the rules." He calmly walked past the three boys and stood at the doorway to his classroom, "Don't worry," he said as a wicked smile spread across his face, completely out of sight of the students, "there's still a few more tests in the semester that you can hopefully pull the score up with."

xxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxX

"Stay down," said the Japanese bodyguard as he pinned a man to the floor. He tossed the man's gun away and put him in handcuffs. "Now," he said as he stood up, "who sent you?" He put his foot on the back of the man's neck and applied a little pressure.  
>"I'll never talk," the man forced out.<p>

"Is that so?" the bodyguard pulled his foot off took a few steps away and turned to face the man at the end of the room. "Are you all sir?"

"Yes, thank you Tanaka-san." Dressed in a suit and tie, the man was slightly taller than the average Japanese man and had dark circles under his eyes—the result of the horrible sleeping habits of a politician near a deadline. He took a few steps forward until he was standing over the struggling man, "is he another Yakuza?"

"Must be," said the bodyguard, noting the tip of a tattoo showing beneath his collar, "This is the fifth attempt this month, sir. Might I suggest you reconsider my plan? It is too dangerous for you to be in Japan right now, sir."

The man thought for a moment, "No. I cannot leave now." He turned and walked away from the bodyguard, "The passing of this bill is far too important for me to succumb to the threats of terrorists."

"But sir—"

"That is final," he shouted. The bodyguard fell silent and the man regained his composure, "However, I cannot deny that I fear for the safety of my family," he picked up a photo of his wife and son from his desk. "Tanaka-san, do you think the phone line is secure?"

"I wouldn't risk it, sir."

The man sighed and put the photo down, "さあ、しかたがない. I need you to contact my wife and son. Tell them that they must get away from here until this bill is passed. I'll contact someone from your agency."

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying, a bodyguard would probably not be the best option for trying to get them out of the country quietly."

"But we can't have them on their own." The man thought for a moment, "They'll have to contact a bodyguard service when they are out of Japan. Until then, make sure they are safe."

"Who should I send instead, sir?"

"Hmm…" the man thought for a moment, "Send Okajima. He's from my office, and as long as he's with them I'm sure the states will help us out. After all, they'll like to say they helped in the international effort to stop organized crime. Plus, it'll be good for him. He hasn't taken a vacation since his brother's death was announced."

There's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave some feedback.

P.S:しかたがない=it can't be helped.


	3. Chapter 3

Rock walked into his home late Friday afternoon and heard an all too familiar sound coming from the basement. "Oh boy," he said with a sigh as he pocketed his keys and opened the door to the dim basement. "Revy, are you okay?" he asked as he heard a resounding grunt and the sound of her fist making contact with the punching bag that hung from the ceiling. "Revy…" he started, but she just kept punching away. He stood, silently watching as she beat the crap out of the bag, grateful that she was taking her anger out on it instead of whoever pissed her off this time.

It culminated in Revy winding up and putting all of her weight behind her final blow, "FUCK!" she screamed, and Rock noticed for the first time that she was bleeding from her knuckles. "Fuck…fuck…fuck."

"Revy," Rock said as he calmly approached the woman, "what's wrong?" He placed a hand on the raging woman's shoulder and was immedietly met with a fist to his jaw. He fell to the floor and reached up to the spot she had hit him. He pulled his hand away and noticed blood, but he couldn't tell if it was his or Revy's. Pushing aside the pain, he stood up and re-approached the now panting woman, "Revy, what happened?"

"I can't fucking take it, Rock. They all look at me like I'm just some piece of shit. All those spoiled brats and their fucking parents. They're all the same. They see me serving ice cream while they drive up in their fucking Bentleys and they can't help but laugh," she ripped off her shredded and bloody workout gloves and threw them across the room where they hit the wall with a light squish. "They're so full of themselves, and they think I can't see it. But I swear, every time they walk into that place I just want to put a bullet into their heads."

Rock walked her over to the bench and sat her down. He walked over to the small table to grab her towel when he noticed her Cutlasses on the table. "Revy," he said as he walked back to her, "why are those out?"

"I had to, Rock," she said, her eyes twitching, "Rock, I can't live this life. I can't go to work like you in that fucking white shirt and act like it's my life."

Rock sat down next to her and took her right hand and gingerly started wiping away the blood. "Revy, I can't imagine what you feel. But I know it must be hard." He let her hand go and grabbed her left one, for once thankful she wasn't wearing the ring, lest she end up with a broken finger. "But we have to adapt." He finished wiping the blood and wrapped the towel into a ball and dropped it to the floor.

"Face it, Rock. I can't. I'm not like you. I never had the chance to grow up normal. I spent my entire life on the streets, and that's all I know."

"Then you'll just have to start over."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked. But as she turned to look at him, she noticed that the look in his eyes wasn't that of his usual calm, thinking self. He had that same determinator stare that she had seen on so many occasions when she was in danger.

"If you never got to grow up normal, start now. Let this be the experience you never had."

For a moment Revy couldn't help but think it was possible, but quickly she closed her eyes and turned away, "Always the idealist, Rock. Fine," she stood up and started heading up the stairs, "why the hell not."

As she disappeared upstairs Rock could tell she wasn't being sincere. He knew that no matter what he said, she would always fear that her past would be lurking just around the corner, ready to strike out the first chance it gets.

Rock stood up and slung the towel around his shoulders—an action he immedietly regretted as he realized he had been using it to wipe up Revy's blood….which was now soaking through his clean white shirt. "Great," he said as he made his way up the stairs, turning out the light on his way out.

"So, Rock," Revy greeted him as he closed the door to the basement, "what's your plan?" she reached into the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "How are you going to help make me a functioning member of society?"

Rock could sense the bitter sarcasm in her voice, but he continued nonetheless, "Well, tomorrow night there's this dinner party," Revy narrowed her eyes at Rock as she unscrewed the top to the bottle and took a sip, but Rock continued, "and, well, it's sort of a thing for the married couples."

"Rock…" she started calmly.

"Yes…Revy?" he said, knowing what was bound to happen after this familiar silence.

"What the fuck is this about?" she screamed as she threw the half-full bottle of water at his chest, spilling its contents down his front and winding him.

"Well," he coughed, "you see we were invited. And I can't just say no."

"Why not?" Revy whined. "It can't be that fucking important."

"Because it would be rude. Besides," Rock said, "this will be your chance to show my coworkers the kind of woman you really are," Revy just looked up at him, eyes narrowed, "Or…well, at least show them your good side?"

Revy sighed and walked past him saying, "Fine, fine, fine…Fuck," she said as she opened her bedroom door, "you and me playing the happy couple. It's like some cheap ass porno."

She closed the door behind her and Rock soon heard the sound of the shower running. He sighed a breath of relief and took a seat on the couch. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, "This has been one long fucking day."

xXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXxxxxX

Revy stood in the shower, looking at her raw knuckles with an empty stare. She held them there, despite the stinging sensation from the hot water. She then threw her head back and allowed the water to run down her front. Content, she turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. She started drying herself off and stepped out of the shower when she caught sight of her reflection in the rapidly de-fogging mirror.

She wiped her hand across the smooth surface and looked at herself. Muscular, hard, and scarred…'hardly what a normal woman should look like,' she thought.

She stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes, just staring at herself, when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of one of Rock's white shirts slightly hanging out of the clothes hamper. She hesitated for a moment, then walked over and pulled it out. She held it carefully in her hands, as if in any moment it would fall to pieces in her grasp. She thought for a moment, then quickly locked the door—something she hardly ever did—and put the shirt on. She buttoned up the shirt and looked at herself in the too large shirt.

It was a strange sight. Her wild, deep-red hair against the business-like shirt just seemed so off. But, curious, she gripped her hair and held it up like a ponytail. For a moment she hardly recognized the woman in the mirror, but with a low growl she let her hair fall and undid the shirt, and she threw it angrily back into the hamper.

XxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxx

"I can't believe I'm fucking about to do this," Revy said from the passenger seat as Rock parked his car on the street outside Trish's house.

"Relax, it's just one dinner. You'll be fine," Rock turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

"But it's a Saturday night," Revy said as she opened her door and stepped out, as usual, not letting Rock do it for her. "Women get their first drink for free at the bar on Saturdays." Rock stared at her. It was a sight he felt he would never get used to: Revy was wearing a red and grey skirt with black leggings underneath. And on top she had on a black blouse, currently covered by her winter jacket.

Revy lit a cigarette then looked up at the house and her jaw dropped, "You have to be shitting me."

"What is it?" Rock said as he locked the car.

"This is her fucking house?"

"Yup." He said as he stood behind her, staring up at the monstrous house before them.

"You said both of these people are teachers. How the Fuck do a couple of teachers make enough money to afford this place?"

"Well, I'm not sure about her husband, but Trish was on Wall Street for a few years and apparently made a lot of money. From what I've heard, her husband is in the same boat."

"Huh." Revy said as she dropped the cigarette butt and stomped it out with her shoe. "But Rock," she said as she looked around at all of the similarly sized houses on the street, "you realize it was only a five minute drive to get here, right?"

"Welcome to New Jersey," he said as the two made their way to the door.

Rock rang the doorbell and, as if she had been waiting poised, ready to answer the door at a moments notice, Trish pulled the door open and greeted the two, "Oh my, come in before you catch a cold," Rock and Revy twitched a bit. It was all of fifty degrees Fahrenheit outside, hardly what either of them would consider cold.

"Hello Trish, this is my wife, Rebecca."

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you," Trish said as she embraced Revy, who stood there, unable to comprehend what was going on, "I'm Patricia Warner, my husband Patrick is just finishing up on dinner. Please, come to the kitchen." Trish led the way and Revy leaned in to Rock.

"So," she whispered, "they're Pat and Pat Warner?"

Rock just sighed as they stepped into the huge kitchen, where his co-workers John and Alice Parker and Debra and Chase Connors were waiting, drinks in hand. The only one's who hadn't arrived were Kerry White and her husband (whom Rock had not yet met).

After some brief introductions, Trish walked up to Rock and Revy and asked, "Would either of you like some wine?" She held out a bottle of wine and Revy felt her legs nearly buckle beneath her.

"No thank you," Rock said, and Revy just shook her head. As Trish walked away Rock turned to Revy with a surprised look and asked her, "Why did you refuse?"

"This can't be real," she whispered, "She's serving THAT at a fucking get together? That bottle has to be worth well over 200 dollars."

The doorbell rang, and Rock and Revy watched as Trish darted to the door. "That must be the Whites," Rock said.

"More teachers?"

"Only Kerry is. I haven't met her husband yet."  
>"Huh, what does he do?"<p>

"I'm not sure," Rock said as he rubbed his chin, "I haven't really talked to her about it."

"Hello, everyone, sorry we're late," Rock and Revy turned around to see a woman standing in the door. "Oh, Rokuro, it's great to see you could bring your wife." She turned to Revy, "Hi, I'm Kerry White." She extended her hand.

"Rebecca," Revy said as she shook her hand.

"Oh, my dear. What happened to your hands?" She asked, noticing the bandages over Revy's hands. The others, not wanting to pry, had kept quiet.

"Oh," Revy laughed, "just a bit of a workout accident. Nothing too serious."  
>Rock was glad that Revy's blow hadn't left any marks on him for Kerry to pry at. The last thing he needed was for his co-workers to think that something was amiss at his home.<p>

"So, Kerry," Rock said, "where's your husband? I've been dying to meet him."

"Oh, he's coming. He's just making sure that he kept his equipment hidden."

"Equipment?" Revy asked.

"Well, you know," Kerry started, "he doesn't want to carry the badge or gun around when he's off duty, but he can't just leave them on top of the front seat." Revy's eyes widened.

Rock, sensing her unease, asked, "Um, Kerry, is he a police officer?"

"Police Chief, actually. Oh, you'll love him, Rokuro. But that reminds me, Rebecca, what is it that you do?"

"Well, uh…" Revy wasn't one to care about what others thought of her….or just plain thought in general, but for some reason, she found it hard to admit what she was doing for a living.

"She works at the local Haagan Daz," Trish said.

Revy felt rage boiling up inside her, but thankfully Kerry continued, "Really? Wow, I didn't know the job market was so rough these days. Well, if you would like, I can put in a good word for you at the local Bloomingdales. I know the store manager, and she is willing to hire anyone with a high school diploma, so there's no doubt she'd take you."

"Actually, Kerry," Revy said bitterly, but before she could continue, Rock cut her off.

"That would be great. Thank you," he finished, and Kerry just smiled and went to talk to the others.

"What the hell, Rock," Revy whispered to him.

"Look, the more about us that we can keep under wraps the better. You don't think they'll be suspicious about a college grad working as a teacher at a prestigious high school marrying a girl who never even went to high school?"

Revy just bit her tongue and let it slide, when suddenly the front door opened and a man in uniform stepped inside, "Hello, everyone, sorry to keep you waiting," he said as he walked into the chicken.

Rock could see Revy trembling, but it wasn't the normal anger that he was used to. This was something else, something he'd never seen from her before. "Hello," Rock introduced himself to the man, "I'm Rokuro Okajima, and this is my wife Rebecca," Rock pulled Revy in a bit closer, hoping to help her calm down a bit.

"Hey, I'm Lance White," the man responded as the two shook each other's hand, "Kerry's told me all about you." He turned to Revy, "But I haven't heard…hey, I recognize you," Revy grabbed Rock's hand and clenched tight enough to crack his fingers, "you work at the Haagan Daz across from the Starbucks. Man, it's great to see that for once I won't be the only non-teacher here." He then walked off to talk to the other guests.

"Revy are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rock, fine," she said, but Rock could hear a certain coldness in her tone.

"Okay, everyone," Trish said, "let's eat."

XX-X_-XXX-xX

They were seated around a square table; each couple facing another, and as fate would have it, Rock and Revy sat across from the Whites. Everyone was sharing a bit of conversation between bites of turkey, except for Revy, who couldn't keep her cold stare off of Lance.

"So, Rebecca," Lance said, "when did you two meet?"

Revy was confused as to why the man was addressing her, but when she turned to Rock she saw that he was conversing with Trish. She turned back to him and responded coldly, "About two years ago. I met him at a bar in New York."

"Oh really?" he said with a smile, "I used to work in New York, you know, back when I was just a rookie." He put down his fork and closed his eyes, entering a state of nostalgia, "that must have been almost thirty years ago. My how time flies." He opened up his eyes, "I gotta say though, being a police officer in the suburbs of New Jersey is a lot different than patrolling the streets of New York. A lot safer, you know. Here I don't have to worry so much about an eight year old with a Glock."

"I'd imagine not."

"You wouldn't believe the amount of kids I've had to arrest. Robbery, assault, possession—for both firearms and drugs. Even when I was there, I couldn't figure out how such kids could fall into such things."

"Well," Revy said as she lowered her fork and narrowed her eyes, "what do you expect to happen when most of their parents abandon them?"

"You seem like you know something about this?"

Revy just continued, "By the way you described it, I'd say you had some experience working near the 27th precinct, right?"

"Yeah, do you know the area?"

"Yeah," Revy said in a hollow tone, making sure she was speaking soft enough so as to not tear Rock away from his conversation, "very well."

"It's a shame. All those kids living on the street. If the government would just support more funding for the police, maybe they'd be able to crack down on it."

"Really," Revy could feel the edge of her mouth beginning to curve up, "that area is one of the most corrupt places in the country, and you think money will solve the problem?"

"Someone has to teach those kids that what they are doing is wrong." Instantly all other conversation stopped, and all eyes were on Revy and Lance, "The police are their only hope for living normal lives."

"Don't make me laugh. The police are part of the problem. Maybe you left before it got really bad, but I'm telling you, when I lived there, the police were about as far away from saviors as you could get." Revy stood up, "Hey, Miss," she said as she turned to Trish, "you have a bathroom."

Shocked, Trish pointed out the kitchen, "it's down that hall, last door on the left."

"Thanks." Shaking, Revy left the table and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about that," Rock said.

"No, that's okay," Lance said. "Say, did she really have a rough childhood?"

"Well," Rock said, "she doesn't like to talk about it too much. But I know it wasn't exactly pleasant. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…it's nothing."

XXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXX

Rock pulled into the driveway late that night, and Revy still had the same gloomy look on her face as when they left the dinner. "Revy," he said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said coldly as she stepped out of the car.

Rock knew she was lying, but knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her tonight, kept his mouth shut and unlocked the door.

"I'm going to bed, Rock. I'll see you in the morning." And with that she hurried to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Rock sighed and took a seat on the couch that had been his bed for the past few months. "I guess some pains just don't go away," Rock said to himself, "But how long do I have before my past starts catching up with me?"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXx

A tall, slender Japanese man stood at baggage claim, surveying the area until he saw a man holding a sign that said "Okajima" on it. "Tanaka-San," he turned and, in Japanese, addressed a middle-aged Japanese woman and her teenage son, "he's here." Okajima grabbed as many of the bags at his feet as he could, while Tanaka's son grabbed the rest, until the driver offered to take them out of his hand.

"Where to, sir," the driver asked Okajima as they finished packing the luggage into the trunk.

Okajima simply reached into his pocket and handed the man a slip of paper. The driver quickly read it and nodded, "Yes, sir," before closing the trunk. They all got into the car and sped away from the airport.

"Mother," the boy asked in Japanese, "what state is this again?" He wanted to get his first good look at the United States, but couldn't due to the heavily tinted windshields.

"It's New Jersey, Shirou," she said, as the driver pulled onto the highway and headed north.

Okajima sat across from the two, blankly staring at the tinted window.

XxXxXXxxxXXxxXXxXXxxxXXXX

There's Chapter 3. Looks like it's time for the story to get moving, hope you enjoy.

As always, please leave some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do a bit of history rewriting in this chapter for sake of the story. The prime minister/ his son presented did not exist, but as I required a man in a position of power, it was necessary.

In The Dark

Chapter 4

Early Monday morning, Rock stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for work. As he tied his tie, he looked over at Revy, still fast asleep in nothing but her underwear. For a moment he considered waking her up, but knowing her shift didn't start until 10 o'clock, he decided to set her alarm (which she had conveniently "forgotten" to set) and told himself that he would call after first period to make sure she was awake.

He walked out into the living room and folded the blanket he had used the night before and laid it on the couch. He looked around the room one last time to make sure everything was neat and tidy before throwing on his coat, picking up his keys, and heading outside.

He stood at the door to his car and rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes before stepping inside. With a yawn he inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. He pulled the car out of the driveway and drove off to the school.

* * *

><p>Rock sat in the teacher's lounge, trying to fight off sleep for the next half hour until class started. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Trish and Kerry throwing him concerned looks, undoubtedly because of the dinner party scene.<p>

Rock closed his eyes and sighed. After Revy came back from the bathroom, she refused to talk for the rest of the dinner, and every time anyone—even Rock—addressed her she just shot them a cold stare.

"Rokuro," Rock snapped back into reality and the Principal standing over him, "Can I speak with you in my office for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Harkman," Rock said, and he followed the man out of the lounge.

"So, Rokuro, how's your year been going? Any of the kids giving you trouble?"

"Well, it's nothing I can't handle," Rock said with a tired smile, "compared to my wife, these kids are nothing."

"How is the home life? I've heard some rumors going around. Is everything all right with you wife?"

"Oh," Rock said nervously, "it's nothing. Just some painful memories that came up while we were over at Trish's."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the Principal said as he opened the door to his office and beckoned Rock to enter.

"Thank you, sir," he said, and the principal followed him in.

"Is this him?" a man with a teenage boy, both Japanese, at his side asked, and Rock froze.

"Yes. This Rokuro Okajima. Strange coincidence that you both have the same surname, don't you think?"

"Yes, it sure is," the older Okajima said as he walked forward and offered his hand to Rock, "Hello," he said in Japanese as his younger brother slowly accepted the handshake, "it's good to see you again, brother." He then shot Rock a cold glare before dropping the look and walking back to the principal.

"Rokuro, this is Keiichi Okajima, and the young man with him is Koji Tanaka."

"Pleased to meet you, Okajima-San," the boy bowed as he greeted Rock in Japanese, "どうぞよろしく."

"Sir," Rock said, stammering, "is this a new transfer student?"

"Principal Harkman," Keiichi said, "would you mind allowing us to speak in private? I apologize, but I am under strict orders to keep the details of this message restricted to only the parties involved."

"Of course, of course," the principal said, and he quickly left the office.

"Okajima-san," Keiichi said in Japanese, "this is Tanaka Koji," he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "the son of the current prime minister of Japan." Rock's eyes widened, "currently, a bill is being presented to Diet, which has caused the Prime Minister and his family to become targets of assassins in Japan. His father ordered me to find him a tutor who could educate him while he and his mother are in hiding."  
>"But why me?" Rock asked.<p>

"Tanaka-san's English is not strong enough for him to enter an American school. Additionally, we don't want him on record in case the Yakuza followed him out here. We needed a teacher who could speak Japanese to take over his tutoring until he can return to Japan."

"I see."

"Of course," Keiichi said, "I will have to ask you a few questions first, however," he glanced over at the boy, "I would prefer that we hold such a conversation in private."

"I understand," Rock said.

"Good," the older Okajima stood up, "then if you would please follow me. I will drive you to their temporary residence."

"I'm sorry," Rock said as he stood up, "but I have class to teach soon. Is it possible that this wait for after school?"

"Okajima-san, the Prime Minister of our homeland personally selected me to escort his son, and to find him the safest place to continue his studies. As of now, this supersedes your teaching obligations to this school. But I promise, you will be compensated for your efforts," he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out an envelope, which he handed to Rock.

Rock looked into his brother's eyes for a moment before opening the seal, and taking out the one piece of paper inside. Instantly his eyes lit up, "You're going to pay me this much?" he asked in awe.

"Yes…well, assuming the interview shows that you meet our expectations. So," he said as he took the paper and the envelope back from Rock, "Okajima-San, will you please come with me?"

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of driving, the four arrived at the family's temporary residence—a five star hotel in the northern tip of New Jersey called Ruby Suites. Rock couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at the name, which oddly was shared with one of the many whorehouses back in Roanapur. The four exited the vehicle and the driver left to park the car.<p>

After the two Okajima's left the mother and son in their own room, Keiichi led his younger brother to another room down the hall. "This," he said as they entered the luxurious room, "is where you will be working each day." He pulled two chairs that were by the table and beckoned Rock to take a seat. "Each day you will tutor him in English, Kanji, and Mathematics," he instructed as the two took their seats, "you will spend two hours on each subject, with an hour break in between each." He pointed to a stack of books on the table, "all of the relevant study materials have been provided, as have worksheets and supplies. But if you feel there is anything that you need, please do not hesitate to ask me or the driver to pick it up for you."

"I understand."

The two brothers sat in silence, staring at each other, waiting for the other to acknowledge the elephant in the room, when Rock finally spoke up, "Keiichi…how are mother and father doing?"

"They're doing quite well, Rokuro," he said bitterly, "A state, I must say, that I am surprised you seem to be in as well. We thought you were dead."

"I guess in a sense I am," Rock said with a half smile.

"Stop joking around," Rock fell silent and the brothers once again locked eyes, "we were told that you died at sea. Mother was heartbroken. Even father felt as if he was responsible, always acting like you were the black sheep."  
>"I had my reasons."<p>

"Oh I'm sure you did. But tell me, why couldn't you contact us. Just tell us you were okay?"

"And say what?" Rock asked angrily, "oh, hi guys, well, guess what. It turns out my death was a fabrication of my company so that they could hide the seedy businesses they've been dealing in? I'm actually alive and well making a living as a pirate."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keiichi looked at him as if he were crazy.

"There's not many lines of work one can get into when you're supposed to be dead. I was taken in by the same people who took me for ransom."

"How'd you escape that life?"

Rock ignored the question, "Keiichi, when you saw my name, what did you think? Did you think it was a coincidence that the man the school suggested shared your brother's name?"

"At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But I quickly wrote it off as a coincidence, yes. But then when I saw you…I have to say, I barely recognized you at first. The last time I saw you you were this scrawny little kid who was getting his ass kicked at work. Now, you seem….harder."

"It wasn't the easiest life to live."

"And since you don't seem to want to go into it, tell me this. How did you end up a teacher in the states? Like you said, you are supposed to be dead."

"You'd be surprised what the right connections and a bit of money can get you," Rock said.

His brother just stared at him for a few seconds, "I should report you, you know that? I should call up the authorities and tip them off about you and have you arrested."

"You should." Rock stated, but then a wicked smile spread across his face, "But think about it. You want cover, and what better cover than a man who shouldn't exist? It wouldn't be difficult really. All you'd have to do is go into the computer systems for the school and wipe all of my records. All of my files contain false information, so the trail would end at my house. But considering I'll be living here, that shouldn't be a problem."

"And what about when this job is done? What will you do then?"

"No clue. But I spent most of the past two years running, and my partner and I managed. I'm sure we could make ends meet."

"Partner?" Keiichi said as he glanced down at Rock's hand, noticing the gold band on his finger, "So, when did you get married? I remember reading something about it on your file."

"Like I said," Rock said as he pulled the ring off his finger, "those documents are filled with false information. She and I are the only surviving members of our company."

"So if I told you that you had to leave her behind if you wanted this job?"  
>"I'd leave this office, and that would be the end of it."<p>

The two stared at each other: Rock kept his cunning smile, while Keiichi stared at him with a stolid demeanor, before breaking out into laughter, "Rokuro," he stood up and placed his hands on each of his brother's shoulders, "it's great to see that you're okay." Rock could see tears beginning to form in his brother's eyes, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Rock stood up and hugged his brother.

"Mother and father will be elated when they hear—"

"No." Rock interrupted flatly as he broke the embrace, "you can't tell them. You can't tell anyone."

"Rokuro, they have a right to know."  
>"Look, Asahi industries already tried to have me killed simply for being a pawn in one of their plans gone wrong. If they get wind of the fact that I'm alive, you don't know if they will still want to silence me."<p>

"Very well," Keiichi said. He walked over to the desk and opened a briefcase lying next to the stack of books. He reached in and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Rock. "If you sign this contract, you hereby agree to be Tanaka Koji's instructor. You will not disclose any information relevant to this assignment to anyone. You will be paid a salary twice that of which you received at your previous place of employment, and at the end of the job you will receive an additional payment of fifty thousand U.S dollars. You will be provided lodging at this hotel, and all fees that are charged to the room will be handled at the expense of Prime Minister Tanaka."

Rock read over the contract. There wasn't much else apart from what his brother just mentioned.

"One thing," Rock said, and his brother raised his eyebrow, "if I sign this, do I have permission to bring my partner along?"

"I did not get the chance to read her file. Is she a teacher as well?"

"No."

"If I say yes, will you sign the contract?" Rock nodded, and his brother sighed, "very well."

With a clever smile, Rock leaned down and signed the contract.

"Thank you," his brother said as he collected the document and headed for the door, "Rokuro, I know it's been a while, but I am still your brother. And I hope that you will at least consider coming with me when this is all over."

His brother left the room, and Rock took a deep breath. He looked at his watch and, realizing that it was almost time for Revy to leave for work, quickly dialed their home phone number. However, when she didn't pick up, Rock figured he should try her work number.

"Hello, you've reached Haagan Daz, how may I help you?" a man responded.

"Hello, this is Rokuro Okajima, I was wondering if you could put my wife, Rebecca, on the line. It's urgent."

"You're her husband?"

"Yes," Rock said, slightly confused.

"God bless you," the man said before calling out, "Rebecca, your husbands on the line."

"What the fuck is it, Rock," Revy said, and Rock could almost feel her boss cringe, "I got here on time, so why are you fucking checking up on me."

"Revy, can you go home and wait for me? I'll be there in about an hour."

"Rock, wait, what's the deal?" she said slightly worried, "Did we get caught?...Did you get kidnapped again?" her tone dropped a bit at the suggestion.

"No," Rock said, "let's just say a certain job has fallen into our lap."

"Really?" Revy said excitedly, though Rock suspected that she assumed this job would be the same as the old days, "No problem, I just have to do one quick thing."

Rock didn't like the sound in her voice…that eagerness never bode well for those in her immediate vicinity.

"Hey, Jeremy, you lazy fuck," he heard her scream through the receiver and quickly hung up, not wanting to hear the abuse her now ex-boss was about to suffer.

He stood there, hand on top of the phone for a couple of seconds before a thought struck him. 'If the kid's safety is so important, why does he seem unguarded?'

* * *

><p>"Can you please turn that off? You two been playing almost fourteen hours straight. Not good for your eyes you know."<p>

"Shut up, Shenhua," Sawyer said to the Taiwanese woman with the aid of her ultravoice as she and Lotton continually mashed buttons on their video game controllers.

"Can't we watch movie or something? This flight so boring having to watch you two play whole time." The three had been heading toward America on a private jet. Sawyer and Lotton had successfully taken over the television, leaving Shenhua nothing but the couch to keep her occupied.

"No," Lotton said in a smooth, eerie tone, "the final boss awaits us. His mighty reign will end under the wrath of Lotton the Wizard," he took one hand off the controller to flick the hair out of his face, when an explosion came from the sound system and the two players froze.

"Oh my, look like you dead," Shenhua said cheerfully, "Now it my turn to pick what we do."

"I don't think so," Sawyer said, "we won the vote fair and square."

"Not so fair when pitted two against one." Shenhua sighed, "Fine, whatever, it no use arguing with two empty heads. I just sleep and dream of big paycheck we receive."

"Being the last remnants of Roanapur sure has its benefits," Lotton said.

"Yes, you be surprised how many people looking for off the record protection."

"Shenhua," Sawyer said, "who was it that hired us again?"

"I don't know," she said as she tossed back her head and laid down on the couch, "I think his name Okajima or something. I can no remember though."

"Hmm," Lotton said as he once faux-fixed his glasses position on his face, "doesn't that name sound familiar?"

The three sat there, thinking back, but simply shrugged it off and went back to their activities.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 4.I know this one had a lot of dialogue, but it all serves its purpose for once the story really gets rolling.<p>

I hope you enjoyed. Please leave feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Dark

Chapter 5

Revy and Rock walked into the hotel room with the bellhop right behind them carrying what little luggage they had.

"Damn," Revy said as she put her hands on her hips, "they didn't make hotels like this back in Roanapur."

"Yeah."  
>"So, Rock," she said as the bellhop left the room and closed the door behind him, "you haven't told me, what's the job? Body guard, infiltration, assassination?" her eyes lit up at the suggestion of the last one.<p>

Rock, however, just shook his head, "Tutoring."

The excitement drained from Revy's face, "What?"

"They're paying me to tutor a kid while he and his mother are in hiding."

Revy's eye twitched, "You're shitting me, right? Rock, don't fuck with me, I've been waiting for some real action ever since we moved to this shithole of a state."

"I'm not kidding Revy. That's the job. Until it is safe for them to leave, I'm basically the kid's teacher."

"Great," she said disappointedly, "just fucking great. What else do you have to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Rock asked, hoping that Revy wouldn't pry as deep as he feared she might.

"With you there's always something going on behind the scenes. And considering I'm going to be the one who has to get your ass out of trouble when that something comes back to bite you in the ass, just tell me now. What's the catch."

"Well there's no catch per-se," he said nervously.

"You're trying my patience, Rock." Revy responded angrily.

"Well," Rock started, "it just so happens that the man in charge of hiring me is my brother." Rock let out a bit of a nervous laugh.

Revy simply walked up to him and stood just inches away, staring right into his eyes with a cold stare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Umm….Revy, are you—" Before he knew what was going on, Revy dropped down and swept his legs out from under him, causing Rock to fall to the floor. She then got on top of him, grabbed his right arm, and bent it behind his back. "Ow, Revy…"

"You're kidding me. You've got to be fucking kidding me," Revy screamed, "For over two fucking years we hid from anyone who could possibly recognize us. And you decided to throw it away after being reunited with your fucking brother?"

"I didn't have a choice. He had already seen me. He came to the school." Rock could feel that his shoulder was on the verge of being dislocated.

"I don't care. I'm telling you now, Rock, if we get fucked over because of this brother of yours, I swear I'm going to make your life a living hell. You got that? When I'm through with you, even Sawyer wouldn't be able to stomach the sight of what's left."

"I doubt you are that creative," a mechanical voice said from the doorway. Rock and Revy, both shocked at the new arrivals, stared in disbelief at Sawyer, Lotton, and Shenhua.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Revy said as she released Rock from her hold and stood up to face the newcomers, "Chinglish, what are you doing here? You should be dead."

"Trust me, I wish same thing about you when I hear that your boy toy be the one who got hired. But hey, you can't always get what you want."

"Tell me about it," Revy said as Rock walked up to join the group. "So, how did you survive the cluster fuck of Roanapur?"

"Oh, it very easy. Those bombs were nothing compared to my skill."

Revy didn't buy it, and Lotton and Sawyer gave Shenhua a look that proved her doubts.

"Uh huh, so Chinglish, how did you really survive?"

"I did it," Lotton said as he corrected his glasses position, "I convinced Shenhua to give me money to reinforce Frederica's work space so it could act as a bunker."

"Frederica?" Revy asked, and Sawyer raised a hand. "Huh, seems like a stupid waste of money to me."

"Well at least we all survive," Shenhua said, "unlike some people."

"You wanna go, bitch?" Revy screamed, but before she could blink Shenhua drew a knife and had it at her throat.

"You not so tough when you not have gun in hand."

"Shenhua," Rock started, hoping to diffuse the situation, "what exactly are you doing here? I can't imagine my brother would require your normal services."

"Oh that Japanese man your brother? We knew he seem familiar. No, you right, we not here on normal business. We here only to protect the boy and mother."

"Yeah right," said Revy, "How'd you land that job?"

"Black market, mother fucker. When you not want to draw attention to self, it best not to hire people in system. That where we come in."

"I'm surprised he'd be willing to trust you." Revy stated.

"Wow, life in real world make you soft," Shenhua said, "You were always 'money, money, money.' You should know that money best contract. He pay well, so we do service. It good business."

Sensing the rising tensions between Shenhua and Revy, Rock stepped in, "Well, at least this way we have the benefit of knowing who we are working with. Right Revy?" he directed his attention toward his partner.

"Pfft, whatever."

"Do you know what this is about?" Sawyer asked.  
>"Well," Rock said, "I did a little research on it, but they're being surprisingly secretive about it. From what I gathered, the bill would basically give the Japanese special forces certain rights to combat organized crime that they perceive as a threat to the nation. And I hear they're not the only country attempting to adopt such a bill. The US, Canada, and China have also proposed similar bills in the past few months."<p>

The other four looked at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance on their faces.

Rock sighed, "Basically, it would give these countries the right to put extra funding into their military forces in an effort to combat organized crime."

"Fucking-A," Revy said as she walked over to the bed and lied down, "sounds like politicians trying to get votes by saying they're doing all they can do defend the country." Revy smirked, "I can't wait till they try to face off against Chang or Hotel Moscow. Now I'd pay to see that."

"Ooh, well you too late. They both go up in great ball of flame."

"Huh?" Revy shot up and she and Rock expressed simultaneous confusion.

"What, you not know? When attack came, Hotel Moscow and the Triad Headquarters first to go."

"This is pretty deep," Rock said as he took a seat beside Revy, "Are you sure they didn't make it out?"

"Very sure. You think either of them stay quiet this long?"

"She's got a point, Rock," Revy said, "I'm not sure about Chang, but Balalaika, even after losing the Roanapur branch, would have enough support to retaliate. There'd have been a call to arms long ago."

"Yeah," Rock agreed, "But that leaves Chang."

"Chang almost always in hotel. Only reason we live because we coming back from job. Five minutes early and we go up with hotel too."

"Jee," Revy said sarcastically, "that would have been a shame."

"Hey, don't make me split you in half, bitch." Shenhua threatened.

"Pfft, whatever," Revy said.

"Something doesn't add up here," Rock said, "Why would anyone want to target Roanapur? Anyone country with power has some sort of organization there."

"What about the US?" Sawyer asked.

"Well," Rock said, "I thought that too. But from what I gathered, they had a few CIA members working in Roanapur as moles. But Dutch warned me to keep out of it, so I never bothered pursuing the matter. But maybe—"

"Rock," Revy said, "just drop it. Whatever happened, this isn't the kind of thing that five people can solve in a hotel room. Just let it go, finish your lame ass job, and get on with your life."

"She right, it not important. We have paycheck to earn, that all we need. Which remind me. Two-Hands, what job does Mr. Big Brother have for you? I no think that dumb bitch very high priority."

Revy growled, "Okay, you asked for it," Revy wound up for a punch, but Rock quickly held her back. "Rock," she fought to get free, "Get the fuck off of me."

Rock was struggling to keep her back, "Revy, calm down. This is not the place."

Revy quickly relaxed and Rock let her go. Revy just stood there clenching her teeth and shaking with anger.

"Well, it good to see you again Rock. Good to know someone else here with brain." After she said this Lotton and Sawyer looked up at her disapprovingly, but Shenhua just smiled back. "Come on, let's go to bar. Mr. Big Brother say everything on him."

Once they left the room, Rock turned to the still fuming Revy, "Hey, are you—" Before he could finish, Revy punched him in the stomach, winding him and forcing him on his knees. "I'm going to go to the fitness center," she said to the coughing man, "You better hope they have a punching bag, or I'm gonna need someone to practice with."

As Revy gathered a change of clothes, Rock stood up, finally regaining his breath.

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXx

* * *

><p>The other guests stared at Revy in a mixture of awe and fear as she vented all of her frustration into the poor punching bag that hung in the fitness center. Not wanting to tear her knuckles open like last time, Revy wore a suitable pair of gloves, but even with the extra padding, she could feel her already raw knuckles starting to reopen.<p>

She had just started using the visual imagery of a certain Taiwanese Assassin's head, when a man got behind the bag and steadied it.

He was a large man, and judging by the fact that he had a group of similar sized friends behind him who stood there like they owned the place, Revy could tell they were the types of guys who probably spent all their free time lifting weights.  
>"Excuse me Miss," he said, his cockiness showing despite the honorific, "my friends and I would really appreciate it if you let us use the bag."<p>

Revy narrowed her eyes and responded with a powerful strike that forced the man back a step before he regained his balance.

"Not bad. But if you wouldn't mind, us guys need the bag now."

"Look, fucker," Revy said, looking up at the man, "I'm really fucking picked off right now. So get the fuck away from me before I shove your tiny head up your ass." The guys friends chuckled at her response, and the man's eye twitched as he fought back the urge to react in a similarly brash manner.

"Now look, Missy," the man said, giving the bag a bit of a push that forced Revy to step out of the way, "Why don't you go do your Pilates and let the men have their space?" Again, his two friends chuckled. Revy tightened her fists, ready to punch the guy, but she knew that doing so could ruin not only Rock's job, but could also blow their cover. So instead she turned around and started walking away.

But before she could take even her second step, she felt a hand come down on her behind, and fury boiled. "Hey, jackass," she said in a calm manner unbefitting of the rage she was holding, "you do not wanna fuck with me."

At this point all eyes in the fitness center were on them, but the man simply stepped closer, "Oh, but what about you? I bet you couldn't resist me if you tried."

Revy smiled, "Wanna bet?"

"Of course," he said slyly, dropping his voice.

"Then how about it. You and me in the gym. One on one. Winner gets the bag, and the loser has to ditch their clothes."

"You're on," the man said.

"That goes for your friends as well," she said.

The man looked over his shoulder at his two friends. He gave a look, asking if they were fine with the conditions, at which point they both nodded. He turned back around with a smile and said, "Let's do it."

The man picked up a pair of gloves and the four headed to the gym. Once there, Revy got ready to fight, but the man held up a hand. He walked over to the one window that led into the hall and closed the blinds. He then turned to face Revy, "Ground rules."

"What?"

"Simple. If either of us gets knocked out, or is on their back for more than five seconds, the match is over." He pointed his thumb toward his friends, "they'll keep track of the clock. Fair?"

Revy looked over. She knew it was anything but fair, but regardless she nodded her head. The two stood, eyes locked, waiting for the match to start.

The man bounced up and down a bit on the hard floor, fists in front of his face in a good boxing posture; meanwhile Revy just stood. Arms relaxed, and slightly slouched over.

Then, when one of the friends signaled, "Go." The man charged forward at full speed, but Revy simply stepped to the side and tripped the man. He fell flat on his face, and skidded for a few feet before standing up and turning to face Revy, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wanna give up yet?" Revy asked playfully, which only angered the man even more.

He came at her again, this time more carefully and threw a punch, but Revy evaded it, grabbed the man's arm, and kicked his leg out from under him. He fell flat on his back with a thud, wincing a little at the impact, and Revy released his arm.  
>The two friends, meanwhile, were looking nervous. "Brent," one of them called, "stop messing around."<br>"Shut up!" he screamed, and he came at Revy once more, who simply ducked as he threw a jab at her face, and punched him in the ribs. The man flinched, but forced himself to stay straight.  
>"You had enough yet?" Revy asked.<p>

"Go to hell, bitch," he said as he came at her, much slower. Revy simply sighed and, as he was within range, kicked up as hard as she could right between the man's legs. She stepped back, and the man seemed frozen in time for a few seconds before falling on his back, desperately trying to block out the pain emanating from his nethers.

"Dumbass," she said. "Hey," she called to the friends, "we had a deal didn't we?" The two looked at each other nervously, "We'll," she said as she reached into the man's pockets and pulled out a card key, "Am I right in assuming this is the only key you guys have got with you?"

One of the friends stayed frozen, while the other slowly nodded his head.

"Then I'll tell you what. You guys give me the other key, and then undress him, and I'll let you two go free. How's that sound?" The two friends looked at each other for a moment before one darted into his pocket and tossed her the key, before they both ran to their friend and stripped off his clothes, desperate to be spared the humiliation. When they were done, Revy shooed them away, and walked up to the man and kneeled by his side.

"Some friends you got there," she said, "You're lucky I have bit of a soft spot for dumbasses," she said, "Most people that I've done that with haven't made it back." She gathered his clothes and headed for the door, "Oh, and one more thing. Don't lie and say that it was cold in here," she said before laughing and heading out the door. She tossed the clothes and the card keys in the first waste basket she could find and headed back to the room, her anger vented.

xxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXx

* * *

><p>Revy walked into the room smiling and she started removing her workout clothes.<p>

"Great, Revy," Rock said, relieved that she was back, "you're…..smiling," he said, his happy tone instantly dropping, "why are you smiling? Please tell me there are any bodies."

"Relax, Rock," she said, as she dropped her top, "just left a guy with a shattered sense of manhood, that's all."

As she finished removing her clothes, Rock didn't know how to react—odd considering how often she did this back in Roanapur. But considering the amount of time since Revy had last done this, well…..

"That's good," he said. "At least you're feeling better."

"Yeah," she said as she started the shower and stepped in, "So, when do you start teaching the kid?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, but while we do this, you're going to have to leave the room."  
>"Why, Rock," she said, her hopes of sleeping in shattered.<p>

"Keiichi's orders."

"You know, for being your older brother, you two don't play the part too well."

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck, I may have had a messed up childhood, but even I know how brothers are supposed to act toward each other. And if you ask me, you and Benny were closer to each other."

The two fell silent at the mention of their ex-coworker's name. They didn't bring them up too often. Too many memories and too many reasons for them to be angry.  
>"Yeah," Rock said, trying to heighten the mood, "Well, I told you before. He was the favored child, I was always just the black sheep. Once mom and dad gave up on me, we kind of fell apart."<p>

"So what are you going to do?" Revy asked, "Now that he knows your alive, are you going back with him when this is all over?"

Rock sat down on the bed. He didn't answer.

"You should," she said, "He's family. If you're with him you won't have to stay in hiding, always lying about your past."

"Revy, I can't." He said.

"Well, yeah. I guess your company declaring you dead and all would—"

"No, Revy," he cut her off, "I don't give a shit about that." He stood up and walked to the bathroom door, "You guys were the closest thing I've ever had to a family. I'm not going back to a life as the quiet salary man who gets kicked around by his bosses. My brother's not worth it. My parents are worth it."

"Well, what is? I get why you want to be away from them. But what's keeping you here?" Revy asked, and everything seemed to freeze.

"I wonder…" he said quietly, but instantly hoped that Revy couldn't hear him.

But in the shower, a jolt of fear went through Revy, and she started feeling angry.

* * *

><p>"Hello," Keiichi said into the phone in Japanese, "Prime Minister, I am very sorry to bother you at this hour, but it is an emergency. The bodyguards we hired… well…they're asking for more money."<p>

"…."

"No, replacing them is too risky."

"….."

"50,000 American dollars, sir."

"….."

"Yes. Thank you, sir," Keiichi hung up the phone and smiled. "Rock," he said, "it's time you came home."

xxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXxxxxXXXxx

* * *

><p>There's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave feedback.<p> 


End file.
